Edoardo Mortara
Edoardo Mortara is an Audi Sport backed, Italian, racing driver, competing in the 2015 DTM Championship.'Edoardo Mortara', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/edoardo-mortara?language=en-gb, (Accessed 08/05/2015) Racing for Abt Sportsline in 2015, Mortara competes in his fifth full season of the DTM, and has won two races during his time in the championship. Current Season Backed by the #48 Audi RS5 DTM run by Abt Sportsline, Mortara made a strong start to the season in Hockenheim, emerging from the DTM Festival in the lead of the Championship. He achieved this without scoring a win, however, instead finishing second and fourth in the weekends two races. Background Mortara's career began, like many in the DTM, as a child in karting, before a step into his first car racing in 2006, taking part in the Italian Formula Renault Championship. Fourth place earned him a chance in the Formula 3 Euro Series in 2007, where two wins earned him the 'Rookie of the Year' honour and eighth in the final standings. He also took part in his first Macau Grand Prix (a unique Formula 3 event staged in Macau), finishing in tenth. Similarly, in 2008, Mortara took part in the same events, finishing as runner-up in both, before he got an offer to compete in the GP2 Series, leading to serious hopes of getting himself into Formula One.'Edoardo Mortara', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 05/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edoardo_Mortara, (Accessed 08/05/2015) It was to be an eventful campaign for the Italian, although he returned to take victory at the Macau Grand Prix that year at his third attempt. 2010 saw him clinch the Euro Series title on his return to the championship, before an offer to drive in the DTM came in Audi, alongside occassional appearances in GT Championships. DTM History Mortara first became an Audi driver in time for the start of the 2011 Championship, where he twice stood on the podium (at the rounds at Brands Hatch and Oschersleben).'Audi splashes color in the DTM', dtm.com, (ITR e.V., 04/04/2011), http://www.dtm.com/newsausgabe.php?id=10086, (Accessed 08/05/2015) Ninth overall was a strong performance for a rookie, with Audi renewing his contract for 2012. It proved to be a strong move, as Mortara took victory at the Red Bull Ring in June, before claiming the second in August at Zandvoort. His efforts earned him fifth in the Championship, with Team Rosberg taking on Mortara for a third year in 2013. RS5 Runner Audi's switch to the RS5 DTM did not go well for Mortara, as a combination of luck and poor pace earned him just three points over the course of the season. Yet, he was drafted into the main Abt Sportsline team in 2014 despite this run, and responed solidly. Two further podiums and a series of strong performances earned him fifth place once more in the championship, although his tally of 68 was significantly less than his 82 achieved in 2012. Continuing with Abt in 2015, Mortara's campaign started brightly at the DTM Festival that kicked off the season.'Audi and the "DTM 2015" project', audimotorsport.info, (Audi Motorsport, 18/02/2015), https://www.audi-motorsport.info/v2/public/en/2015/press-release/single/id/9832, (Accessed 08/05/2015) He left the circuit at the head of the championship with a five point margin over , despite not winning either of the two races. Full DTM Record Mortara's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Mortara during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 21 |pos = 9th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 82 |pos = 5th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 3 |pos = 21st}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 68 |pos = 5th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Abt Sportsline Category:Italian Drivers